Ghosts Borne of Free Will
by TheRavenflower
Summary: Through his free will, a man changes the course of several lives, releasing ghosts as well.
1. Default Chapter

Ghosts Borne of Free Will  
  
A fanfiction by TheRavenflower  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy or any other character or idea in any of J.K. Rowlings' literature. I also have very little money to my name. So don't sue me.  
  
Review: Through his free will, a man changes the course of several lives, releasing ghosts as well.   
  
  
* * *  
  
A man tossed in his bed. Fatigue gnawed at him, relief calmed him, and yet he could not sleep.  
  
He paused in his incessant movements for a moment to study the face of his wife. She had fallen asleep in his arms shortly after arriving safely home. Her face expressed her joy and safety; not a line marked it.  
  
Once, he had taken pride in the thought of seeing the first line, rejoicing in the maturing that they would do together. Now, he was not so sure.  
  
He and she had only been married for a week, and already he had doubts growing in his guilt-inspired mind. Already he wondered whose wife she should have been, whose children she was originally intended to bear.   
  
Through fate borne of his free will, he had sealed those questions to his name. She was his wife; she would bear his children. But at what cost? What would the ghosts he had unleashed - the ghosts he created - do to restore fate? The ghosts of those he had murdered to ensure the choices of his wife had howled in his ear since the day they married. They never left him to a single private thought.  
  
She, however, didn't know them for what they really were. She didn't see, smart as she was, the red hair or the taped glasses. She didn't hear the gentle voices or cries for vengeance. All she saw were his perfect eyes, his nearly colorless hair; all she heard were his cunning remarks and her own laughter. She complained sometimes of a draft in the house, a creaky stair.  
  
And that was all.  
  
Perfect, smart, beautiful witch that she was, saw all the signs... but didn't see the implications. Her husband stopped her. And she let him.  
  
The ghosts, as if they knew his thoughts, howled again. She stirred for a moment, then turned over in sleep.  
  
Ghosts of a time, he told himself. They would disappear if he so chose.  
  
And he chose.  
  
Sleep rewarded him immediately.  
  
* * *   
  
Thanks for reading my first fic (if you're down here, then I'll assume you have). There is a corresponding fiction with this, the "reality" portion of the fic. I'll have it posted as another chapter soon.  
  
(Oh yeah, I'd love it if you reviewed. Thanks!)  



	2. The Reality

Ghosts Borne of Free Will: The Reality  
  
A fanfiction by TheRavenflower  
  
-Disclaimer- Once again... I don't own ANY of these names, or these characters, or any ideas in J.K. Rowlings' literature. Don't sue me.   
  
Note: This is the second part of this fic... it is basically the same story, but from a different focus. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Through his free will, a man changes the course of several lives, releasing ghosts in the process.  
  
* * *   
  
Hermione Malfoy.  
  
As odd and foreign as it sounded to my ears, she seemed to enjoy it immensely. She said it again, relishing the flavor of it on her tongue - soft, gentle, but spicy and new.   
  
She didn't see me as she combed her hair or admired the sparkling ring on her finger. I wanted her to see me, because it had been so long. She ignored me, however. And I knew, somehow, that her new husband was at fault for that.  
  
I tried to touch her; she complained of drafts. I tried to speak to her; she complained of creaky stairs in creaky houses. Through who knows how many years of triumphs and tragedies, mishaps and make-ups, she forgot me. All it took was my death.  
  
My death... and a dose of Draco Malfoy.  
  
You see, I know he is at fault because his guilt keeps him awake. Every night he lies awake, wondering about what would really have happened if he let true Fate run its course.  
  
In other words, if he had not murdered me in cold blood.  
  
And yet, with me dead, he knew Hermione would turn to Ron. So he murdered Ron as well. I know we both torment him, but I cannot say for certain. Draco's free will has kept me from knowing, and will keep me forever.   
  
Ah, now he sleeps. I do not know what to do, except to torment Draco for the rest of his days, and hope Hermione finally sees the light.  
  
When she does, then I will finally be free to truly die.  
  
* * *   
  
Thanks again for reading my fic... there will be more up as soon as I have the time.   
  
Upcoming events: a Charlie Weasley fic, cleverly disguised as your run-of-the-mill MarySue fic...   
  
I'd love to hear your feedback, so please, please review, be it good or bad (or even burning).  



End file.
